Mission: Hogwarts
by kira-chan9
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei get to go to Hogwarts. Sorry for the mistakes!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Mission: Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Mission is assigned

"Hooo!" an owl burst through the opened window.

A teenaged boy sat at his desk attempting to finish his summer school work. His best friend, Keiko, had decided that he couldn't drop out of school. So, she had forced him to go to summer school and do his make-up work. He had missed too many days as well as gotten too many F's in the previous school year. He was Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hoo!" the owl hooted again at the young demon lord.

"Ahhh! What the heck! An owl?" Yusuke yelped when he noticed the owl.

"Beep!" his pink communicator chirped.

"Not you, too!" Yusuke exasperatedly moaned, while flipping it open, "What?"

"Hey! I have to tell you th-"Botan was interrupted as the owl hooted.

"I'm coming, you stupid bird!" Yusuke yelled.

Upon the owl's leg was an envelope. On it said,

"Urameshi Yusuke

Far Right room in Apt. #3, Floor #4

Tokyo, Japan 8037"

"Botan? Do you know who sent this? 'Cause I think he's spying on me," Yusuke asked while taking the letter from the owl and showing it to the communicator.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I was going to tell you about!"

"Great. What is it?"

"It's a letter, silly!"

"I know that!"

"Well…, your next mission is to seek out Voldemort… At a school for wizards and witches!"

"WHAT!"

"Yep! You're going to go to a magical school!"

"But, but… I have to take the entrance exams and get into Meiou High! I can't go!"

"You're studying?"

"Well, duh! I kinda have to! Or else Keiko'll murder me!"

"Oh, well… I'm sure you can come up with something! If you need my help with anything, just call me!"

"-sigh- Fine. I'll ell Keiko about the mission. How long is it going to take?"

"Uhhh… From September to the end of June."

"Ugh. You have got to be kidding me! I've got to be in contact with the demon world too, you know!"

"I know, that's why you have to meet up with Koenma to discuss just how you're going to do that!".

"What? When? And how come you didn't tell me before!"

"Ummm… well I forgot!"

"You forgot! Well, when is it?"

"Uhhh…well…Oh! That's right! It's at 9 AM tomorrow!"

"Botan, I've got to go to class at that time, ya know, some stupid algebra class. I can't go!"

"I know! But you have to show up!"

"Fine, but Keiko's not gonna be happy. Bye."

"Bye!"

Click! Yusuke hung up and stuck the communicator into his pocket. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Yusuke,

We are pleased to announce that you have been selected to be in our foreign exchange student program. You have been transferred from the Japanese Academy of Magic to Hogwarts. Term begins on the 2nd of September. We await your owl by no later than August 1st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hmph…weird…the toddler better have a good explanation. Yusuke thought when he finished reading the letter. Yusuke sighed and crawled into be, his homework could wait, he was tired…

Chapter 2: Mission is accepted

"Yusuke! Wake up! Your class is going to start any minute! You're late! Yusuke!" Keiko shouted as she banged on Yusuke's door.

"I'm up! Really!" Yusuke yelled back as he hurriedly slapped in a shirt and pulled on pants.

He slipped on his shoes and opened the door just as the clock chimed 9.

"Yusuke! Now, you're really late!" Keiko scolded.

"Sorry! I overslept!" Yusuke replied.

" Obviously. Now, come on , let's go! If you're lucky Mr. Mikoyo might not notice you slip in late."

"Ok," and off they went. But no more than halfway there, Yusuke's communicator went off.

"Oh shit! I forgot! I'm supposed to meet up with Koenma and Botan in the spirit world!" Yusuke yelped.

"Yusuke, you have class, remember?" Keiko reminded him.

"Yeah, but Botan said-"

"No buts. You have to pass the entrance exams!"

"Actually, Keiko, um… how should I put this? … I've got another mission…"

"What is it? It better not interfere with school."

"Well…actually …it does… I hafta go to a magic school for wizards and witches to find somebody called Baldawart, I think… yeah."

"How long?"

Yusuke winced as he said," Uhhh… from September to June."

"WHAT! That's way too long!"

"I know, that's why I need to talk to the toddler!"

"Fine, go."

"'Kay, bye!"

"Bye."

In the Spirit World

"Kurama! Hiei! Hi!" yelled Yusuke.

"Hello," replied Kurama.

"Okay! Now that you're all here, let's go meet Koenma, so follow me!" Botan chirped.

They followed Botan through the gate and into a large room filled with ogres working hard. A smaller room was on the left and Botan lead the group in. A little toddler sat behind a large desk (compared to him) covered with papers and pens.

"Hello. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, you guys are going to go to the Japanese Academy of Magic right now to cram in seven years worth of magic into your skulls." Koenma informed them.

"WHAT! But, I can't Keiko'll kill me! I hafta go to summer school!" Yusuke protested.

"My mother… how can I explain missing the rest of summer, the entire school year, and all of June?" Kurama complained.

"A human school? I won't go!" Hiei stuck in.

"Well… you have to. How else am I supposed to get back whatever Voldemort stole before my father notices? Hiei, I've made arrangements with Muruku (sp?), she'll let you leave. Kurama, I've already sent a letter to your mother saying that you've been accepted into a foreign exchange program at your school and you have to leave early to get accepted. And Yusuke…ell… I ddon't know, tell her that you can't," Koenma finished looking pleased with himself.

"Hey! I can't do that! She'll slaughter me!" Yusuke yelled in Koenma's ear.

"Okay! Okay! Tell her that your school records will be transferred to the JAM and Hogwarts and can be transferred back _improved_."

"Fine."

"Good, Botan give them their new communicators."

"Okay-dokie! These new communicators work using both spirit energy and batteries because of the fact that electronic devices don't work at Hogwarts! Push the blue button to speak with the Spirit World and the red to speak with the demon world! To specify whom you are speaking to, just say their name!" Botan explained as she handed them the new communicators, "Oh yeah! To turn them off push the small white button and to turn them back on push the small purple button!"

The new communicators were small gray ovals. Mush like the pink ones, these could open and close. The top flap held a communication mirror, whereas the bottom held ten buttons. A blue, a red, a yellow, a orange, a small white, a large white, a small purple, a large purple, a pink, and a green button covered the bottom flap. I fit snugly into the boys' pockets.

"Well… at least they aren't pink," Yusuke muttered.

"What else are we doing at Hogwarts?" Kurama wisely asked.

"Uhhh… you guys are going to Hogwarts and are going to find Voldemort. Don't kill him! Harry Potter gets to do that! Just find him… And get back… well…. Whatever he stole."

"Wait a minute! You don't know what he took? How the hell are we going to find it?" Yusuke demanded.

"Uhhh… well you'll figure it out somehow."

"Really? We will?" Hiei sarcastically asked.

" Of course!"

"Great! Just great!" Yusuke mumbled.

"Well, anyway, Botan take them to the JAM."

Hi! This is the longest I've ever typed on a story! This story was deleted by ff . net, but I still haven't found out why… Well, anyways, review:)

JAM is the Japanese Academy of School.

Yusuke andKuwabaraare 15 and Kurama is 16 as a human.

Well, what are you waiting for! Review!


End file.
